


Family Comes in all Shapes and Sizes (sometimes they have 2 exangels, 2 exhunter and a formally dead person (3 of which of little people)

by Kileykao



Series: The tales of the Winchester-Novaks [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Chuck as God, De-Aged Gabriel, De-Aged Sam Winchester, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Eventual Fluff, Gabriel Lives, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Human Gabriel, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, de-aged Adam milligan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kileykao/pseuds/Kileykao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam fell in to the pit, by his choose, Dean never thought he see his brother, let a lone the archangel that helped save the world or even his half brother Adam that was dragged in to this whole dang mess. But half way to his next stop him and Cas get a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start (or how the Winchester-Novaks came to be)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I've being thing of doing for a while now, and will now help me keep my mind off the heart breaker of a finally.

Dean and Cas had been driving for thirteen hours straight when they finally stop at a motel. They haven't talked since Sam jumped. When they settle into the motel room there in a sudden knock on the door, cause both Cas and Dean to sit up from there please in there separate beds. Dean picked up his gun from the table before looking threw the peep hole. When he did he saw the prophet who was telling the story of their lives Chuck Shurley. Dean opened the door to the writer of the lord who was dressed all in white and is as sober as he ever seen him ( other than at that stupid convention). He then closed the door behind Chuck a little harder then he would of. 

"Hello Dean, Castiel. I have some very exciting news." The prophet said clapping his hands as if there was some thing to be excited about.

"Chuck what could be so exciting that you came to our motel? I'm human, and Sam is D... In the pit." Cas said to Chuck who smiled and said "Well Young Castiel, I can not fix you falling from grace, and I am truly sorry for that."

"Of course you can't fix Cas  falling. Only God himself can fix an angel's mojo that's what's Cas said." Dean said to Chuck who just shook his head and followed up by saying "I'm not Chuck. I'm God. And even I dear Castiel can't fix your grace. But I can fix your other problem. Come." Chuck/God said before walking out of the motel room. Dean looked to Cas as Cas look to Dean.  Neither had an answer so they followed.

Once out side they saw Chuck/God standing beside a car. A old four door black van that looked like it was older then Dean and Cas put together. Chuck/God open the back drivers door to reveal three sleeping figures. 

The one closes to the door is the one Chuck/God takes out first. The child was is a baby seat a judging by his size Dean would guess that he was about 18 mouths old. The next thing that Dean knows the baby is being put in his arm by God. "Dean say hello to your little brother, oh and Dean you were right he is 18 months old. And next we have Gabriel." God said taking out the middle child from the car. Gabriel was older he was may be three, but no more then that."Don't worry dearest Castiel he does not have his powers he is human just you and Dean" This time he put the child into Castiel's arms. And continued by saying "and lastly we has Adam." God said while taking out the last of the three children. Adam was the smallest. Maybe only a few months old. The little one was left in his car seat an placed on the ground. "These three are to be cared for by the two of you and have no contact with anything Supernatural, Bobby Singer being the only exception to this. I have wiped their minds of their past lives, these three, Sam being the one that Jumped to stop the apocalypse, Gabriel dieing by the hand of Lucifer and Adam who just dragged into the whole mess are now going to be given a second chance." Chuck snapped and three bags and a diper bag appeared before them along with then two other car seats. And with that Chuck was gone.

They brought the three boys into their room and Cas settled Gabriel on one of the beds and the baby and the toddler were in there car seats. That's when Cas started to go threw bags. He found baby food in jars with Sam's name on in. Baby formally and bottles for Adam and sippy cups for Gabriel. That when he found the new ID's. There was a passport for Sam that said he'd been born May second 2009. Adam on January first 2010 (making him four months old) and Gabriel being born on December 25th of 2007 (making him three in December) which Dean found laughable. But most shocking is that there were IDs for Dean and Cas. Stating them as the Winchester-Novaks, and the Marriage certificate was in the bag to. Even a key to a house with a note that says that its in Sioux Falls.

 

Gabriel was the first to wake up out of the three boys come morning. And he seemed find it a good idea to jump on the bed to wake up his new parents. Cas pointed out that he was silent and he didn't wake up Adam and Sam. And that Dean is thankful for. Adam was the next one up wailing about wanting his diaper changed and being hunger. Dean then proceed to teach Cas to change a diaper. The crying woke Sam up who cry none sence words. Cas got Same diaper changed and him feed. When Gabriel still in the spiderman PJs from lastnight tugged on Cas's sleave a said just above a whisper "I'm hungery"

To that Dean replied from the other side of the room while trying to get the little clothing on Adams little body "Ok buddy. When I'm done with Adam here we'll get you dressed then get some pancakes how's that sound?" The former archangel just nodded his head before going back to his Scooby doo cartoons.

By the time Dean was done Castiel was dressed and so was Sam. But Gabriel was still in his spiderman PJs watching Scooby Doo. " Scrappy Doo come here we got to get you dressed just like your little brothers. all gabriel lost all in the TV and scrambled over to Dean who helped him get ready to face the day. "Thank you Papa." The former archangel said before crawling on to Cas lap.

They went to a little dinner that was all but empty at nine o'clock in may. When they were walking down the street Dean had Sam in his left arm and Gabriels hand in his other. While Cas had hand in his Gabriel's other hand and Adam in his other arm. 

Gabriel got pancakes and made a mess of himself. After they ate they start the five hour drive to Bobby's and their new house. Their hunting free house,

About half way threw the drive is when it started to get bad. Gabriel kept asking if they were there yet and Sam started to get fussy. So that's how Sam ended up on Cas lap when they were an hour out. When they were 25 minutes from Bobby's house Adam woke up with his I'm hungry cry, that anyone even if your not a parent know. Thats when Adam and Sam switch so Cas can feed Adam.

When they do finally make it to Bobby's house there are two sleeping children, one asking if were FINALLY there, and two very tired adults.

At least Dean was out of hunting for good, and he had three very good (little ex-adults now children) reason why to stay out for good.


	2. Coming Home (or the story of how Bobby found out)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby finds out about their little Family and the moving in to their little home.

When they got to Bobby's house and knocked on his door at four in the afternoon with a four month old, 18 month old and a three year old in their arms all the Father figure to the Hunters could say was "You idjits" before bringing them inside. The older hunter gave them a look for them to explain why they were currently in possession of three minors.

"Gabe say hi to your grandpa Bobby. Bobby say hi to your grandson Gabriel. And Gabe why don't you introduce Bobby to your little brothers?" Dean said before the former archangel Gabriel climbed off his lab and walked over to Castiel who had both Adam and Sam at his feet in their car seats. "This is Sammy." The two and a half year old said in a tone louder than his normal hushed voice pointing to Sam "and this is Adam" pointing to the younger of the two before Climbing on to Castiel's lap. 

“Hey Gabe why don't you go play outside in the cars see what cool things you can find." Castiel said putting Gabe brotherhood n his two feet. Gabe said yes Daddy before running off.

"So who are they?" Bobby asked once Gabe was outside. "Well that was the archangel Gabriel and these little ones here are Dean's little brothers" Castiel said to Bobby with a slight smile. "What happened to them. Witches?" Bobby asked the ex angel and the hunter. "More like God. He brought all three back to life with no memory of their last lives. A second chance he called it. A supernatural free life." Castiel said to the hunter while picking up Adam who was fussing.

 

"So what your going to live here? Here isn't the most Supernatural free place." Bobby says throwing his arms up in the air. Dean just smirked and said "God gave us a house." They called Gabriel back to the house after that and they headed out for their own little house a few miles away from Bobby's salvage yard.

The house was nothing out of the ordinary. The house itself was pale blue like Cas' eyes with pale greenish blue shutters on the windows. When they got inside they saw that it was fully furnished. But there were only 4 bedrooms. A master, one with Adams plastered on the wall, on with Sam and one with Gabe's (who had taken a liking to the toys in the room more than anything.) Again Cas looked at Dean and Dean looked at Cas. This wouldn't be the first time they shared a bed. But this was going to be for the next 18 years. 

Cas could see Dean's struggle with the thoughts so he kiss him. Its not their first his no. But its the first kiss since being Daddy and Papa, since Sam's jump. The kiss goes deeper and the two are then stop from doing anything more by the giggle at the open door. They look to see Gabriel with a stuffed moose with a pair of fluffy wings and a halo. 

Over the next three months the fall in to a routine. Dean has a job working at a car repair shop. And Cas has become the stay a home dad that takes care of the kids when Deans working. Dean changed the message on his cell phone to call  Bobby if it was a hunting emergency. He got a new cell phone and number but he still he the old one charged. 

That was the worst thing he could of done. Because three and a half months into their hunting free life there was a knock on there door. And behind the door was a man who was thought to be long dead, John Winchester. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own.


	3. The one where John Shows up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John show up and says he wants custody of Sam Winchester-Novak,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on I will be up dating every Saturday and/or Sunday.
> 
> And if this story doesn't look for a side story because I have a few in the works right now, like Sam's first b-day and the first christmas
> 
> and if there is no side story or update come a Monday bother me on Tumblr: cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com

Cas was the who answered the door when John knocked. Sam and Adam where upstairs asleep in their rooms, Dean and Gabe in the Kitchen eating Lunch. When Cas answered the door the first thing he did was call for Dean. With in Seconds Dean was at the Door with Gabe in his arms, Gabe holding his stuffed moose angel that he named Balthy. Dean didn't have anything to say. The Older Winchester was now looking at his long dead father, who was very much alive.

The oldest of the now Winchester-Novak Children could feel the stress between the three adults and held his moose tighter and said to the new man standing in the doorway "Who Are you? And Why don't Daddy and Papa like you?" before hiding his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"My name is John, and I'm Dean's Dad. And as for why they don't like me I don't know kid. I'm not sure. And I've never even met this man before." he said pointing at the two and a half year old's fathers,Castiel. Dean responded by putting Gabe on the ground and saying "Why don't you go up stairs and play with Balthy and all your toys. I'll be up in a little bit.". The two and a half year old nodded and then ran up the stairs, Cas would of normally said something about running up the stairs, but not today. Not while their is an Ex-Dead Hunter on their door step.

"Come on in John." Castiel said to the Formally dead man as he came in the house. "And you are?" John said still trying to find out who the ex-angel is, as they walked back into the Kitchen where the remainder of their lunch was on the counter next to the bar stools where they were eating. "John, this is my husband Castiel." Dean said to his Father, not Addressing him Dad or even sir, but as John.

"Your Married to this man?" John said to his son turning to face Dean and not Cas. "And I'm Assuming that that little boy was your son?" John continued trying to understand why his son is married to Castiel."Yes, John Gabriel is our son, as is Adam, as and so is Sam. And if your wondering why I'm married to Cas it's 'cause I love him." Dean said to his father putting his arm around Cas as his father just nodded. "Sam. You named your son after your brother. Where is little Sam anyway?" John asked from the other side of the kitchen table where the conversation was taking place.

"First tell me how your alive. People don't just raise from the dead. When I died and went to hell it was Cas here that strapped on some angel wings used a little angel mojo and raised me from perdition. One time it was the Archangel Gabriel that brought me back, hell you even sold your soul and died so i wouldn't so what's the story?" Dean said to his father briefly explaining a few of the times HE died not to mention the times Sam died or Bobby or Cas, Cas was up to at least three by now.

"First tell me why you went to hell." John said with a worried look on his face and Dean shot back "Its a long story."

"Not really, Dean. I mean Sam died you sold your sold given a year to live and then you went to hell. What so Long about that?" Cas said to Dean with that sense of cluelessness that he gets ever now and again. "Thanks for that Cas." Dean said biting his tongue.

"Sammy died?" John asked the duo. The duo just nodded. "And them You went to hell so he could live?" he continued on. The two nodded again. "What happened after Dean got out of hell." John asked as they then started to fill him in what happen after he died.

"Well, while I was in hell I started the Apocalypse. Then Sam killed this Chick Demon named Lilith and he sprung Lucifer from the box. Then the Apocalypse really started 'cause the Devil was here and it turned out angels are Dicks with wings and a shit load of power. And even better Micheal wanted me to be his vessel and Sam to be Lucifer's so the can have the mother of all fights. Because unlike Demons they need you to say yes to use you as a vessel. Then at some point during the Apocalypse Anna a chick angel went back to 1978 and we meet you and mom, and Anna and Uriel tried to kill you guys but Micheal used you as a Vessel and saved mom and you and me and Sam, and You as Micheal made you and mom forget that we were there and told me to let him kill Sam as Lucifer. But I said no. And then we found out that this Trickster that we had been trying to kill for the past like three years was really the archangel Gabriel and he got us stuck in TV Land and told us to play our rolls. But then he gave us a Casa Erotica DVD that had a super secret message in it after he got killed by Lucifer. Then we went on a mission for the rings of the four horse man. We got the four rings. Sam said Yes to Lucifer and jump in to hell with himwith him Micheal and our half brother Adam, who by the way has died twice now once by ghouls and once falling into the pit, oh yeah you never mentioned him to me and Sam before a ghoul ate him a that ghoul called us.If your wondering Adam was brought back to live because I wouldn't say yes so he did say yes to Micheal. " Dean said to his father explaining the last year to him.

"Why the hell did you let Sammy say yes?" John said slamming his hands down on the table getting an instant responds from the baby monitor. "Its most likely Sam his probobly hungry. Sort this out I'll be back." Castiel said before pressing a kiss into dean's forehead and then going to get the crying 21 month old. 

"I let Sammy say yes because that was my deal with Death. Sammy says yes to Lucifer and jumps and I get his ring." Dean said not yelling like his father was but his voice was strained and he was trying not to. 

"But you said that Sammy was upstairs asleep, not in the pit." John said to his oldest son. "He is. God brought Sam, Adam, and the archangel Gabriel back to live. Sam for jumping. Adam for saying yes and being dragged into the pit. And Gabriel for being killed by his brother The devil." Dean said to his father who still didn't get it. "God brought the three of them back as children do they can have a supernatural free live." Dean said putting his arms in the air. 

"Sam is a child. Like a real child." John asked simply dumbfounded by the news. "Yep. His 21 months old." Dean said to his father with a big goofy grin. Their proud that they have gotten threw the last three months and they would be damed if anything happened to one of their formally dead people. 

"I want Sammy to come with me." thats one of the first things out of Johns mouth. And Dean eyes wide and jaw clenched he said "NO. Sam is mine and Cas' son now and he will say in this house just like god wanted." 

"I'll do what ever it takes to get him. Hell, I'll re-sell my soul if that what it takes to get Sam to come with me." John said to Dean they heard something hit the floor and little foot steps fun off and bound back up the stairs.

"You scared my son get out here. I don't want to see you here ever again." Dean said picking up Gabe's angel moose that he dropped before running up the stairs. John left with out a word. 

30 days laters they found out that John was sueing for Sam. 

A different selling of the soul. 

 

On Thu, Jun 5, 2014 at 9:23 AM, wrote:

Cas was the who answered the door when John knocked. Sam and Adam where upstairs asleep in their rooms, Dean and Gabe in the Kitchen eating Lunch. When Cas answered the door the first thing he did was call for Dean. With in Seconds Dean was at the Door with Gabe in his arms, Gabe holding his stuffed moose angel that he named Balthy. Dean didn't have anything to say. The Older Winchester was now looking at his long dead father, who was very much alive.

The oldest of the now Winchester-Novak Children could feel the stress between the three adults and held his moose tighter and said to the new man standing in the doorway "Who Are you? And Why don't Daddy and Papa like you?" before hiding his face in the crook of Dean's neck.

"My name is John, and I'm Dean's Dad. And as for why they don't like me I don't know kid. I'm not sure. And I've never even met this man before." he said pointing at the two and a half year old's fathers,Castiel. Dean responded by putting Gabe on the ground and saying "Why don't you go up stairs and play with Balthy and all your toys. I'll be up in a little bit.". The two and a half year old nodded and then ran up the stairs, Cas would of normally said something about running up the stairs, but not today. Not while their is an Ex-Dead Hunter on their door step.

"Come on in John." Castiel said to the Formally dead man as he came in the house. "And you are?" John said still trying to find out who the ex-angel is, as they walked back into the Kitchen where the remainder of their lunch was on the counter next to the bar stools where they were eating. "John, this is my husband Castiel." Dean said to his Father, not Addressing him Dad or even sir, but as John.

"Your Married to this man?" John said to his son turning to face Dean and not Cas. "And I'm Assuming that that little boy was your son?" John continued trying to understand why his son is married to Castiel."Yes, John Gabriel is our son, as is Adam, as and so is Sam. And if your wondering why I'm married to Cas it's 'cause I love him." Dean said to his father putting his arm around Cas as his father just nodded. "Sam. You named your son after your brother. Where is little Sam anyway?" John asked from the other side of the kitchen table where the conversation was taking place.

"First tell me how your alive. People don't just raise from the dead. When I died and went to hell it was Cas here that strapped on some angel wings used a little angel mojo and raised me from perdition. One time it was the Archangel Gabriel that brought me back, hell you even sold your soul and died so i wouldn't so what's the story?" Dean said to his father briefly explaining a few of the times HE died not to mention the times Sam died or Bobby or Cas, Cas was up to at least three by now.

"First tell me why you went to hell." John said with a worried look on his face and Dean shot back "Its a long story."

"Not really, Dean. I mean Sam died you sold your sold given a year to live and then you went to hell. What so Long about that?" Cas said to Dean with that sense of cluelessness that he gets ever now and again. "Thanks for that Cas." Dean said biting his tongue.

"Sammy died?" John asked the duo. The duo just nodded. "And them You went to hell so he could live?" he continued on. The two nodded again. "What happened after Dean got out of hell." John asked as they then started to fill him in what happen after he died.

"Well, while I was in hell I started the Apocalypse. Then Sam killed this Chick Demon named Lilith and he sprung Lucifer from the box. Then the Apocalypse really started 'cause the Devil was here and it turned out angels are Dicks with wings and a shit load of power. And even better Micheal wanted me to be his vessel and Sam to be Lucifer's so the can have the mother of all fights. Because unlike Demons they need you to say yes to use you as a vessel. Then at some point during the Apocalypse Anna a chick angel went back to 1978 and we meet you and mom, and Anna and Uriel tried to kill you guys but Micheal used you as a Vessel and saved mom and you and me and Sam, and You as Micheal made you and mom forget that we were there and told me to let him kill Sam as Lucifer. But I said no. And then we found out that this Trickster that we had been trying to kill for the past like three years was really the archangel Gabriel and he got us stuck in TV Land and told us to play our rolls. But then he gave us a Casa Erotica DVD that had a super secret message in it after he got killed by Lucifer. Then we went on a mission for the rings of the four horse man. We got the four rings. Sam said Yes to Lucifer and jump in to hell with himwith him Micheal and our half brother Adam, who by the way has died twice now once by ghouls and once falling into the pit, oh yeah you never mentioned him to me and Sam before a ghoul ate him a that ghoul called us.If your wondering Adam was brought back to live because I wouldn't say yes so he did say yes to Micheal. " Dean said to his father explaining the last year to him.

"Why the hell did you let Sammy say yes?" John said slamming his hands down on the table getting an instant responds from the baby monitor. "Its most likely Sam his probobly hungry. Sort this out I'll be back." Castiel said before pressing a kiss into dean's forehead and then going to get the crying 21 month old. 

"I let Sammy say yes because that was my deal with Death. Sammy says yes to Lucifer and jumps and I get his ring." Dean said not yelling like his father was but his voice was strained and he was trying not to. 

"But you said that Sammy was upstairs asleep, not in the pit." John said to his oldest son. "He is. God brought Sam, Adam, and the archangel Gabriel back to live. Sam for jumping. Adam for saying yes and being dragged into the pit. And Gabriel for being killed by his brother The devil." Dean said to his father who still didn't get it. "God brought the three of them back as children do they can have a supernatural free live." Dean said putting his arms in the air. 

"Sam is a child. Like a real child." John asked simply dumbfounded by the news. "Yep. His 21 months old." Dean said to his father with a big goofy grin. Their proud that they have gotten threw the last three months and they would be damed if anything happened to one of their formally dead people. 

"I want Sammy to come with me." thats one of the first things out of Johns mouth. And Dean eyes wide and jaw clenched he said "NO. Sam is mine and Cas' son now and he will say in this house just like god wanted." 

"I'll do what ever it takes to get him. Hell, I'll re-sell my soul if that what it takes to get Sam to come with me." John said to Dean they heard something hit the floor and little foot steps fun off and bound back up the stairs.

"You scared my son get out here. I don't want to see you here ever again." Dean said picking up Gabe's angel moose that he dropped before running up the stairs. John left with out a word. 

30 days laters they found out that John was sueing for Sam. 

A different selling of the soul.


	4. How Cas and Dean keep Sammy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of how Cas and Dean keep Sammy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will be a side story of Gabriel first birthday with Cas and Dean.  
> Also from now on update with in the story will not follow a time line. (I got some stories for older winchester-Novak's)

Chapter four:  
The court case took two months two weeks three days. Because that's when some got the bright idea to make sure that Mr. John Winchester was telling the truth about being Sam Winchester-Novak's fathers. 

The DNA test came back and according to the DNA test John Winchester is not the father of Sam Winchester-Novak but he is biologically related to him, in the way that a grandfather is related to a grandson. 

Castiel and Dean kept Sam, but the question remained why the heck did the DNA come back negative. A week after the test and the winning of Sam Chuck showed up at their home. The first thing out of Dean's mouth was "why did the DNA test come back negative?" 

Now of course Chuck, God whatever you prefer just chuckled and said "Well the DNA test was right, in a way. I knew that John would want to take Little Sammy here so he his biologically your son now, but don't worry he'll grow up to look the same. I just used some of my mojo. Any who I must be going. So there is no you know what in the house." Chuck said as he walked out of the Winchester-Novak home. 

After the door slammed shut the now three year old Gabriel came down the stairs with his moose in hand. Castiel close behind with Sam in his arms. "Hey what did my dad want?" Castiel said putting Sam down on his feet. 

That was a tough one to answer for Dean so he said "Why we won the case. I'll tell you later." 

Sam who could now walk and say simple things like dog, and ball, and dada. Walked (more like hobbled) over to Dean and moved his arms in the up Motion. Dean picked Sam up and smiled. 

They had a good live. 

Soon Adam would be a year old. Gabe would be going to preschool. And these kids would be all grown up


	5. The one where the little people fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe and Sam fight over Gabe's new girl friend.   
> Sammy doesnt like her  
> Gabe does.   
> Adam. Well Adam doesnt either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote this cause I over think things and somethings its best to write fanfiction at 12 midnight.   
> Also sorry this chapter is like two days late my family is moving! And it was fathers day. There will be a side story up with in the next two days i promise! Its already(like half) written its like everyone of Gabe's first 19 birthdays.  
> Enjoy!

When Gabe was 16, Sammy was 14 and Adam 13, Gabe got his first girlfriend. Her name was Kali (no not that Kali but Dean found it funny.) and Sam and Adam didn't like her. Sam who knew the 15 year old girl from school and the girl who was just starting her second year liked to make fun of our little freshman Sammy. Adam knew Kali from the local park. Sam and Adam like to play chess there while Gabe rides his skateboard and loads up on sweets from the candy store a cross the street, Tricky Treat.   
But Gabe didn't see it. They had a fight. It is the first real fight they have too. Its after he brings her home for dinner for the first time and Adam over hears her on the phone with one of her friends that her boyfriends little brothers are SO freaking ANNOYING and that he has two gay dads.   
Gabe got so mad that Adam would make something like that up. And Adam with a dumbfounded look on his face said "you don't believe me" The eighth grader that grew up with Gabe always believing every lie that came out of his mouth and every tattle about his friends. Because he was his little brother.   
"She bullies me you know. Tell me that I'm a loser. And a freak. I've heard her say things about you too. Gabe please she's a bully. Don't date her." Little Sammy said from behind his brown locks big green eyes up looking at hazel ones. But Gabe had enough. He could date who he wanted. He. Could. Date. Who. He. Wanted.   
Gabe if this was a normal fight would call for either Dad or Papa. But this is not, this is the worst fight they ever have. He took a swing at Sam. He punched Sam. And Sam punched him back. Gabe's breath was heavy and he felt like he just killed the president. Gabe wished he just killed the president.   
No one talked.   
And Gabe was the first to move.   
He ran to the kitchen and grabbed his wallet and car keys.   
And left.   
A million things ran threw Gabe's head. He drove until he was over state lines and in Kanas and a then drove till he hit his Grandpa Chuck's house which is about three hours after the border.   
No one stopped him.   
He needed to talk to his older cousins.   
(This part he doesn't know but they are the deaged versions of Michael and Lucifer: Michael being three years older Lucifer or Luke two)   
Once he got there he was greeted by Chuck with that look. That look that he gets when something back has happened. Chuck pulled the high schooler into a hug and simply asked "What happen Gabriel?"   
Gabriel, who had just drove eleven hours straight on nothing but coffee and donuts, looked beat. Sam had given him a nice juicy black eye that was only eleven hours old. And on top of that he hasn't sleep in at least 21 hours maybe more.   
"I ran away, I think anyway. I mean I'm going to go back and I came to my grandpa. And I mean that where I set off to come... So not really running away I guess." Gabe rambled as he was set down on the couch.   
"Why did you come here though? Your Papa said you punched Sammy? That doesn't sound like you." His grandpa said as 19 year old Michael still in PJ taking a year to figure out his life walked in to the living room.   
"I came to see Mikey and Luke." Gabe said threw each of his yawns.   
"Will talk later Gabe. When Luke get home from school. Get some ZZZ for now." Michael said throwing Gabe a blanket from the other side of the room. 

When Gabriel woke up he heard a voice on the phone so he listened unaware of where he was...  
"I found a certain missing teenaged archangel"  
"At my house"  
"Came to see Mike and Luke"  
"I don't know. He crashed pretty much the moment he got in. He drove all night."  
"I think thats why his here Dean. To figure it out. Sam or Adam tell you or my dear son Castiel what the fight was about?"

Thats when Gabe figured out he wasn't on Dad and Papa's couch. He sat up the conversation now at a halt and quick Gabe's up I got to go. Everything came back.   
And just wanted to cry.   
He just wanted his daddy to hold him like when he was five and was learning to ride a big boy bike. Or when Mr. Tickles died when he was in fourth grade. Or the countless other times the Castiel has comforted Gabe because something bad happened to him.  
But now he did something bad.   
Something really bad.   
Really, really bad.  
The teenager started to cry. He brought his knees to his chest and let out the tears. And somewhere far off, he heard that Cas was going to be her in ten hours.   
Gabe felt a pair of arms go around him after ten minutes. He looked up wanting to see his Dad.   
But it was Luke.   
Luke picked the 16 year old up with ease and carried him to Michael's room. (Gabe knew it was Michael's room based on the fact that their were naked girls on the walls and Lucifer was more into boys.) The two brothers looked at each other then down at the big ball of Gabriel on the bed.   
They sat watching Gabriel cry for only Chuck knows how long.   
Then Luke finally asked "What the matter littlest angel?" They've called Gabe that for a while. Really for as long as anyone of the kids can remember. Lucifer said its because Gabriel is the youngest archangel. Michael said because they love him and he's so tiny.   
"I brought my girlfriend Kali home for dinner and Adam said she over heard her say somethings in the bathroom and Sammy sat that she'd said things about him and me." The littlest angel said to the bigger angels as he rapped his arm around his knees protectively.   
"You didn't believe the two them did you?" Michael asked thought the 19 year old knows the 16 year a lot better then most that live eleven hours away. The way Gabe pulled his knees closer was answer enough for the two brothers who were thicker than thieves. Lucifer motioned with his hand for Gabe to continue and Gabe knees still pulled close said "I punched Sam. He punched me. I left."   
"Whats that the matter littles angel?" Mike asked this time.   
"I punched Sam. He'll never forgive me. Adam was watching us to. God. It just that Im not popular at school and Kali is the most popular girl in school. And I just thought that maybe if I could dat someone popular Ill be popular. Its dumb. And Kali was probably dating me as a joke. But man I punched Sammy." The littlest archangel. The Messenger of God. Little brother to the devil and the prince of heaven. Big brother to the angel of Thursdays. Loki. Trickster. All of these have been used to describe Gabriel. The Archangel, but this this is just Gabe who fell apart with every word that he said. The most human angel of all the angels to begin with showed how truly human was. 

Gabriel Winchester-Novak cried himself to sleep that night. 

When he woke up a sleep in Michael's felt like something was off. Michael and Lucifer were still on either side of him so Gabe sat up only to find that he couldn't. He looked down at his chest to see a chest full of little brother. It took Gabe a minute to realize that Adam wasn't on his chest when he fell asleep. That Adam wasn't there at all. He shook Adam who smile. And Gabe held up his pointer finger to his lips and pointed to the two brothers. Gabe and Adam climbed over Luke and out of bed and then ran right out of the room. Castiel was in the kitchen with Chuck drinking coffee when the two little people ran in to the room. Adam sat down in the chair next to their grandpa while Gabe ran straight into Cas' arms. Gabe cried one last time before he had to face the music of what he did. 

He and Sam made up if course. It didn't even take an hour, let alone a day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr and complain if im late with an upload again. Ill listen   
> Cas-blue-eyes.tumblr.com


	6. The one with Gabriel's school work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 year old Gabriel was so proud of his first paper for his fifth grade class. Because who isn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in school yesterday as a free write, so sorry it's so short.   
> Find me on Tumblr I'm taking prompt requests for what youngster Gabe, Sam, and Adam should get tided up into   
> cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com
> 
> I'll listen :-)

When Gabriel was in fifth grade he had to right about heroes. He had to define what make a hero to him and who a hero was to him. The paper was filled with mistakes and misspelled words but the little boy knew that he was going to give the paper to his Daddy. Once the paper was graded and it was sent home with the little fifth grader he handed it right to Castiel who read the following…

What is a Hero to me? Well a hero is someone who sticks up for you no matter what he (or she) is someone who loves you uncondisonally (unconditionally) and sticks you for you when you get hurt or someone is making fun of you. A Hero is someone who goes out of their way to help others and is someone who makes the world a better place. Someone who reads you bed times stories and someone who can protect you. That is what a hero is to me.  
A hero in my life is deffently (definitely) either my Daddy or my Papa. They both love my soooooo much and they tuck me in a night and tell me bed times stories and make sure that there aren’t any monsters under my bed. They also may sure that Me, Sammy and Adam stay healthy. And Sammy and Adam are really important to me because their my little brothers. Also before I was even born my Papa went overseas and fought in a war. My Daddy and My Papa are deffently (definitely) my heroes. Who are yours?

The paper brought Cas to tears and spent the next five years on their refrigerator.


	7. Adam the Just is saved by Gabe the Magnificent, Sam the Gentle and Alfie the Valiant.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adam goes missing, You meet Gabe's best friend Alfie, and they don't even need their parents to help find Adam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I'm totally on time this week.   
> The title is from Narnia. The Pevensies Children names.   
> Also I'm still taking prompt request on Tumblr for what these three little angels should get them selves into next week.  
> It's cas-blue-eye.tumblr.com  
> I'll listen to what you got to say.

Adam was always the youngest. Before the ghouls ate him he was the youngest of all of his friends, by over a year. When he came back to life he was once again the youngest, this time the youngest brother, and when he died for the final time as Adam Milligan and came back to life as a Winchester-Novak he was the youngest of three children.

The old Adam didn't like always being the youngest, but the new Adam loved it. He was the baby in the Family. Gabe always watched over him, and so did Sam. He loved how his fathers watched over him as if something back was going to come and take him away. And he loved most of all that his older brothers saved him from anything.

Like how when Gabriel was 10, he took eight year old Sam and seven year old Adam to the park by himself for the first time, Gabriel was proud of himself for this. Adam was in the sandbox, Sam playing chess with a bunch of adults and beating them and Gabe was watching both of them from the top of the play castle. There weren't many kids at the playground that day. It was overcast and it looked like it was going to rain. It was mostly older folk playing chess, and a hand full of Toddlers whose parents seem to be happy to play with them somewhere other than in the house in front of the TV. There were also a few stray children playing mindlessly on the playground whose parents were too wrapped up in their cell phone to care what their children were doing.

But not Gabriel, he was standing at the top the play castle watching his brother, Sammy was playing chess with an old woman, and Adam was playing on the sandbox by himself. That's when the little boy a little younger than Adam came up to him. The boy’s name was Alfie Samson who was six and half when Gabriel asked the following week, would become one of Gabe's close friends. Little Alfie was the first person to talk to Gabe since he took his post watching his brothers. Alfie simply asked what he was doing. He didn't say hi. Or what's your name he just asked what are doing.

When Gabriel looked at the five and half year old his big brother side of him took over. He looked back to make sure Sammy and Adam were ok then looked back at the boy in front of him. Alfie was smaller than Adam by a good two inches; he also had to be at least ten pounds under weight, with a mess of dirty blonde hair on top of his head, and dirty covering his little hands. Gabe his big brother side worrying more about this boy than his real brother for the moment bent down so he was eye level with the five and a half year old said who are you here with buddy? It was simple question that made the little boy smile showing he was missing his two front teeth. Alfie, whose parents died long before this day stood up on the bars of the castle and pointed towards Sammy and all the old people playing chess. "You see the one playing with the little boy. That's my grandma I live with her, by the way my names Alfie" Alfie said before jumping off the bar.

Gabriel nodded and his eyes stayed on Sam playing chess with Alfie's grandma, before he heard Alfie put his feet back on the bottom of the bars to see what the older boy was looking at before he asked in a small voice “What's your name?”

Gabriel Winchester-Novak was the reply he gave to little Alfie. Before Alfie said "You never answered what you are doing."  
"I'm watching my little brothers Sam who is playing chess with your grandma and Adam is in the sandbox." Gabe said pointing out to the chess tables and down to the Sandbox.  
"Gabe there's no one in the Sandbox." Alfie said looking up to the older boy. Gabe's eyes shot to the sandbox, which he took his eyes off for one second. He looked around the park to see if Adam had moved but he looked at the sandbox to see the purple Royals jacket that their Daddy had put on Adam this morning before they left on the wood that framed it off.

"Alfie, I got to go. My brother should still be in the sandbox." Gabe said before sliding down the yellow slide. He walked over to the sandbox and picked up Adam jacket and he heard footsteps from behind. And then run into his leg. He looked down expecting Adam or Sam, but it was Alfie. "I thought I told you that I had to go, Alfie. Go back and play on the castle" Gabe said before he called for Sam. "I want to come." Little Alfie said from the ground before Gabe bend down and picked Alfie up and setting him on his feet. "Fine kiddo you can come." Gabe said before sitting down on the sandbox. Alfie next to him. When Sam came over he asked "what's the matter Gabbie and who’s this?" Nodding his head toward Alfie. "That’s Alfie. He’s my shadow now. First problem is don't call me Gabbie." A nickname Alfie will later become the only one able to call him by. "And two I can't find Adam." Gabe said holding up the Royals jacket.

"What do you mean, by you can't find Adam?" Sam asked his older brother like the little kid he was. "He's not here Sammy! That's what I mean by I can't find him!" Gabe said throwing his arms in the air. "We have to call Daddy. Or you know Papa." Sammy said to the older boy. The two Winchester-Novak boys plus Alfie walking to the payphone Gabriel's hand full of the quarter that Dean supplied them with earlier that morning. On the way to the payphone they heard muffled screaming coming from the back of an empty van. It was Gabriel who knocked on the side of the van and said "Adam" in what Adam and Sammy and sometimes Alfie call his big brother voice, a voice that makes everything better. They heard the screams get louder and they so found that the doors to the van were unlocked and they got Adam out of the van and untied him. And not one Adult notices the three children breaking in to a car. Or that they found a tied and gagged child in the back of it. 

They never told anyone not even their parents about that day that someone tried to kidnap Adam. Because his two bog brothers and his brother shadow dealt with it. It’s one of those secrets that is so well kept that even now it seems like it’s just a story.   
But for now they can go back to their childhoods and keep pretending to be king of their Kingdom. Till the end of time.


End file.
